hidden light
by zaviour
Summary: UGGGG i don't know Matt is kidnaped by Kaiser. Anyway i am not good with sumeries so please bear with it.On HITASU


**HI this is my second story and better than first one. I hope so. It's a KENTO**

**There is MATT*T.K. brotherly love.**

**If you like secrets or matt then this is your place. OH it has a slight crossover of 07-ghost. Ok a big characters only element. Thais is my first story so please be kind.**

**I like the names like Taishi and Eve so i added them here. i am removing my other story or i won't be updating it for a while. if you want to adopt it or want me to update it please review.**

**ME: HI GUYS I Wrote This story to tourcher our poor Matte so please no flame**

**KEN: Why do you have tourcher him?**

**ME: Because I love him and like to see him get tourcher.**

**MATT: Why me? Why not Sora? Tai? or Kari?**

**ME: I don't like them you and Ken are my fave from digimon season-1 & 2 and Kouji from Frontier.**

**MATT: No one from Tamers?**

**ME: Nope haven't seen that season. Ken please do it.**

**KEN: Don't pressure me(sigh). She don't own Digimon.**

**ME: I'm giving you all a WARNING!: Shounen ai (boyxboy) alert! If you don't like it be killed by Kaiser.**

**KEN: Start the story please.**

**ME: Fine here goes…..**

* * *

In a park stood a blond man waiting for someone. From a shadow a beast can be seen eyeing the blond with powerful amber eyes. "the time is drawing near and soon you shall be ours" with that he disappeared.

**With TAICHI -**

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" cried a brown haired boy .

"Keep it down would ya. I'm sure he will not be angry" cried his sister Hikari.

"I know but still I'm late" with that he ran out of his house.

"Oh Kami he won't ever change will he?" asked the tired girl

DING DONG

She opened the door to meet another blond with a capon his head hiding his beautiful blond hair.

"Hi Kari, want to go to see a movie?" he asked.

"Sure" was her reply to him.

**At the park -**

Yamato saw a familiar velvet haired genius boy pass him.

"Hi Ken" said Matt

"Hi Yamato" he answered.

"Just Matt is fine Ken" he replied.

"So what are you doing out?" asked Ken.

"Waiting for Tai" Matt answered.

"What about you" asked Matt.

" " Ken did not reply.

"Oh come on you can tell me. We are friends." said Matt.

"I got a phone call saying that I have to reach here" answered Ken.

"From whom?" questioned Matt.

" " again ken didn't answer.

"Please" begged Matt(so OOC)

Then Ken shoved the phone at Matt. On seeing the number Matt's hand begin to trembbel felt dizzy and then he fainted.

"Shit I knew I shouldn't let him see it" cursed Ken.

"Such violent and colorful language Kaiser" said a mocking voice "Though it is shocking that he didn't knew you were Kaiser" continued the voice.

"No" Ken answered truthfully.

"We are going to get late if we stay here any longer. Do you find a way to get the light. The opponents will come after it to try and kill it you know." asked the voice.

"Isn't the digi-destent of light the one" asked the voice.

"No. as a descendent of light your life must be tainted with darkness" answered ken

" But what are we going to do with him" asked the Kaiser.

"We take him with us Of course. He might know something about light." said the voice. With that they picked him up and went into the portal not noticing the wide brown eyes filled with confusion

**TAI'S P.O.V -**

I walked into the park where I was going to meet 'Him' yes Matt. Today I am going to tell him that I love him. 'Wait' what is that noise.'

"Shit" said one boy with velvet hair.

"Such violent and colorful language Kaiser" said a voice. 'This kid is Kaiser. Isn't he the genius Ken' he thought. He was so absorbed in thoughts that he didn't pay attention fully and therefore only hear parts of speech.

"Though it is shocking that he didn't knew you were Kaiser" what does he mean. 'Did Matt know Ken is some way?' he thought. "No" 'now I am confused.' Tai thought.

"We are going to get late if we stay here any longer. Do you find a way to get the light. The opponents will come after it to try and kill it you know." asked the voice. 'What light. Wait does that mean that Hikari is in danger. SHIT.'

"No" 'What a relief that she is not the one. But is she is not then who?'

" As a descendent of light your life must be tainted with darkness" answered Ken. 'Poor soul'

" But what are we going to do with him" asked the Kaiser."Oh no Matt" he said softly.

"We take him with us Of course. He might know something about light." said the voice. With that they picked him up and went into the portal. 'Shit they took him and I wasn't able to do anything.' tears begin to fall down his eyes.

'No point dwelling over the past. I better call everyone to share this information' with that he called T.K."Hi T.K. I am Tai. Call everyone and gather them at my house in one hour. It's about Kaiser." with that he begin walking toward his home.

**With Matt**

At a strange temple in Digi-world. In a dark room with silver walls and symbols painted with golden color sat a blue haired guy.

"Ready for it Yamato?" the voice asked.

"Do you need to ask?" said Matt.

"Fine repeat 'when destiny calls I will awaken with a pure soul and a clear voice " said the voice.

"Why should I?" asked Yamato.

"Please don't make it any more difficult than it is Matt." plead the voice.

"Fine 'when destiny calls I will awaken with a pure soul and a clear voice" said Matt. For a second his eyes turned a pretty shade of green and the hair attained light shade of silver-blue. It was only for a minute though then they turned back to normal.

"good it is done how do you feel Matt" asked the silver haired man.

"I'm fine Cayel." said Matt.

"Yo Ken how was living without me." asked Matt.

"Boring. Should we go somewhere else. You need to practise your now awaken powers."

"Sure" answered Matt.

**With TAI -**

"Ok everyone is here then let's begin the meeting" said Dai.

"Shut up Dai" shouted Youle.

"Why did you call this meeting Tai" asked T.K.

"Well is everyone here" asked Tai.

"Iori, Joe and Matt are not here." answered Sora.

"Is there a party" asked Mimi.

"no" replied Tai.

"Then what" asked Sora.

"Matt has been taken by Kaiser." said Tai. This earned a few gasps from occupants of the room.

"What" T.K. cried.

"it's true I saw it with my own eyes." replied Tai.

"But where" asked Sora.

"Hey I am catching Matt's signal from the Digital-world.

"hey there's a video here" said Youle.

**_The video started playing. A blond boy ran away from the rest of the group_**.

"Hey this is the time when matt went away from the rest of the group but refused to tell us what happen" said Sora.

"yeah he was very secretive about it." said T.K.

"Maybe we will know what happened to him" said Dai.

"Yeah I sure hope so. I would like to know too." said Mimi.

**_The blond boy stood near a lake which has shadows in it._**

"Shadow. Pond of shadows in dark ocean." cried Kari.

"The Dark ocean it's impossible. He never went to dark ocean" said T.K.

"That place is pure evil I can feel it." said Kari.

"it's possible as you are the chosen child of Light" said Izzy.

_**"Such a beautiful place but what a shame, it's destra by unbalance" said**_

"Hey it's the same voice that ordered Kaiser to pick Matt up" said Tai.

"Are you sure Tai?" asked T.K.

"Yes I am T.K." answered Tai.

**_"You shouldn't be here. What if your little friends follow you here. The little light girl won't be able to withstand all the tainted light." said same voice. From behind a tree a silver haired guy with silver eves came out._**

**_"Cayl you know the answer sitll you ask ask it and am i not allowed here?" asked Matt._**

**_"No, of course not you are very welcome here. This place, the balance has weared off. There's only light here. No darkness." said Cayle._**

**_"Yes you are right" answered Matt._**

**_"Shall we go back to the temple of light. The Phrosphy has yet to be fulfilled." said Cayle._**

**_"Oh who we have here? An arch angel" asked a voice. Two figures emereged both with red hair._**

**_"Hello Alex-kun Hiroto-kun." Alex had bloody red hair with yellow eyes. other boy had sharp red eyes._**

**_"Ah welcome back Teishi-sama." Alax said._**

**_"Shall we go" asked Matt_**

**_"Hai" with that they disappeared._**

* * *

**ME: How was it Good? Bad?**

**KEN: I don't get enough lines. Why?**

**ME: don't worry you have more lines than Matt.**

**MATT : What? Oh no worries.**

**KEN: What are you thinking Matt?**

**MATT: Nothing.**

**KEN: Tell me.**

**ME: Matttttt you took my notes(angrily) and you read them too.**

**KEN: Is that true(surprised)**

**MATT: N_NO**

**ME & KEN: LIAR**

**MATT: Ugg RUN**

**ME: (Chases him with a stick.)IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN REVIEW.**

**KEN: (Sweet drop) please READ & REVIEW**


End file.
